<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Team Oneshots by lavxndar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626288">Dream Team Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavxndar/pseuds/lavxndar'>lavxndar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, King!George, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, knight!dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavxndar/pseuds/lavxndar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots that I wrote, some are short but I might continue them. All can be found at my twt @starz_union. Rated Mature for some depiction of violence and swearing.</p><p>Honestly just doing this when ideas hit &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taken prompt from @B_pupper on twitter </p><p>-<br/>https://twitter.com/B_puppers/status/1328548330255777794?s=20<br/>| knight dream and king George comparing hands, dreams being scared and beat up whole george’s are dainty and soft ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George pressed his hands onto Dream, eyes training on the outline of both of their palms pressed together. His eyebrows knitted as he was clearly concentrating on the feeling of Dreams hands. His knight's hand was obviously bigger than his, his long slender fingers coming above his only a little. It would be so easy for Dreams hands to engulf his. He could feel how rough they were from training, gripping onto the hilt of his sword that defended him. Calloused and warmth pressing onto his more smooth and warm ones.</p>
<p>While Dream was trying to stop his face from lighting up, breath caught in his throat as he shut eyes tight behind his mask. The warmth pooling onto his hand from his kings made his heart flutter.</p>
<p>"Your hands are warm" he whispered, snapping George out of his analyzing trance</p>
<p>he watched as George hummed, a small smile on his kings lips as the shorter male intertwined their fingers together, holding their palms tight.</p>
<p>"Yours too"</p>
<p>and for that, even if he had said it thousand or a millionth time before. He would protect this king with all his life, and love him with all his soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You have been distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt taken from @mothtab1on twt<br/>https://twitter.com/mothtab1/status/1328554257839079425?s=20<br/>| george peeking into dream’s training, dream noticing, getting distracted by brightly waving at george and then getting his ass | kicked but thats okay bc george laughed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wandered his halls, his hand trailing across the wall as he made past various rooms. His eyes scan through each scene for a particular person. He was bored per usual, and he didn't want to stay cooped up in his room, a table full of papers and work piled to the roof.</p><p>he sighed as he made sure to avoid any places that his royal advisor, Badboyhalo might catch him in and drag him back to finish his work. He pondered where his knight would be, he had his schedule memorised from the back of his head. Reasons for so he could visit the knight and waste his time with him.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking around his vast halls, he walked into the indoor training ground, peeking his head in when he heard the clash of metal against each other. Blinking as he hid behind the entrance frame, a smile stretched onto his lips when he saw him</p><p>There was Dream, a wide grin on his face as he had his mask discarded, George felt his eyes soften at the view, it was such a rare thing for the king to see his knight without the mask. Stance tense as he fended off Sapnap, George's second royal knight and best friend blows.</p><p>Both of his friends were competitive, slashing at each other with so much passion and seriousness people might think they actually are having a fight and hate each other. But actually it was the complete opposite, both parties having a brother like bond and love each other unconditionally. Just that, both of them are sore losers.</p><p>Sapnap raised his head when George stepped into the room. Leaning onto the entrance door frame, arms crossed on his white royal blouse. The raven head smiled, landing another blow onto Dream but was blocked by the blonde's shield_</p><p>"Hey, King? Mind distracting your knight so I can beat his ass?" Sapnap shouted out shamelessly, earning a chuckle from the brunet and a confused stare from Dream</p><p>"Wait wha-" Dream craned his head up, and his face lit up with joy as he saw his King, George waved at him, a sweet smile and a wink. Dream felt like his cheeks were on fire, opening his mouth to say anything before Sapnap swiped at his legs, making him land on his bottom, he muttered curses at his best friend. The younger male laughed so hard as he made fun of Dream actually falling to the trap.</p><p>George was laughing too, a hand covering over his slightly pink cheeks and lips. Dream huffed but smiled at the brunet happiness, once things calmed down, George looked back at his knight with fondness, and mouthed something that made Dream feel even more ecstatic other than his king's joy.</p><p>'see you tonight'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you happier?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream confessed to George but got rejected because George had internalized homophobia, Sapnap in the sidelines comforting Dream after the rejection and had a secret crush on him for a long time. After few months, Dream slowly fell for Sapnap while George is still hurting.They went on a vacation to get mind off things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you happier?" George's voice, barely a whisper. Looking out to the ocean,eyes half lidded and wind making his slightly curled hair dance along.</p><p>Dream hummed, hands tucked into his hoodie pocket. "What do you mean by that?" he looked at his best friend. Used to be crush from the corner of his eyes, studying George as he leaned against the boat railing.</p><p>the sun was almost setting, Sapnap was getting their dinner on the boat ready. Dream decided to just hang out with George before the brit asked the sudden question.</p><p> </p><p>"...Are you happier?With Sapnap?" George asked, unfolding his arms as he held onto the railing, sucking in a breath as he turned to the taller male. Brown and blue eyes staring back at Dreams. He could see they were glossed over with a layer of tears...and that left the Florida man confused.</p><p>The 3 months he was getting over George was restless. He couldn't think of anything other than the brit at night. But with the kind help of the raven, getting him through his heart break. He felt better. Affection and attention from the texan warming and seeping into his heart.But he couldn't ignore the way the light illuminated George, castrating him in a spotlight as the sun sets. </p><p> </p><p>"...I am" he answered truthfully. And he could see the slight drop of George's shoulders. The pull of his lips as he stared back at the sea again </p><p> </p><p>"Good for you" he smiled. But Dream couldn't help but notice it seemed more forced. George faces scrunching up a little. Worrying his bottom lip that Dream dreamt of kissing.</p><p>"Dream! Help me out here!" Sapnap roared from the inside. The taller yelled a response. Looking at George before disappearing. But he couldn't help but feel he did a toll on the brit.</p><p>When Dream finally left. George let his knees give out, crouching down as a hand gripped the railing until his knuckles were white. The other twisting his shirt tightly over his heart.</p><p>He fought back tears, furiously blinking back as he let out shaky breaths.</p><p>he didn't know he was holding in breaths, gasping as he finally felt tears fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts, it hurts so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some short domestic dnf fluff :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George thought it was all just a dream.</p>
<p>The day of his wedding, the feeling of Dream’s chapped lips pressed against his. The feeling of metal permanently embedded into his ring finger, shining and making him remember the oath he took that day. It was like a fever dream, to be so hopelessly in love with your best friend. To be in denial for so long until he let it all out in a phone call.It was too surreal, too much of a dream come true. As cliche it sounded because Dream was his dream. </p>
<p>The flight, the moving in. The proposal, it felt like it was just months ago. When Dream wrapped his strong arms around his body, peppering kisses all over his face and smiling at him. And only him. The warmth that spreads through his insides when their palms are pressed against each other, the soft sighing he let out whenever Dream let him lean his head on his shoulder. The safety and trust he feels for the man. His whole body feels like he is on fire, when Dream is near. Lighting up fireworks and screams of joy if the taller presses any affection onto his skin, the feeling lingering, staying and wanting.</p>
<p>The best of all was when he could wake up to this ethereal being, being pressed firmly against his chest. Chin burrowed snugly into his brown curls, he felt so content, so happy. So… wanted. It was the best feeling ever if he could ever describe. He felt so lucky to be able to run his slim fingers into those golden locks, caress those freckled cheeks and press loving kisses onto them. His past self could never believe he actually got married to this sun kissed, wonderful, gifted man.</p>
<p>His eyes trained onto the taller sleeping face, he could never get tired of picking the slightest details. Drawing circles onto his skin with a happy giggle, drawing himself closer when Dream stirred away. Heart fluttering uncontrollably when Dream takes his hand and kisses his knuckles to the ring that endorned his finger, sleepy eyes looking at him full of adoration.</p>
<p>“Good morning” George laughed softly, heart hammering as Dream morning voice was always the highlight of the day, the gravel and sleepiness in his husbands voice never failed to make him feel jittery and giddy. Like he was a little kid.</p>
<p>He was so deeply in love, and he is not complaining about it. Not when the person he is absolutely smitten for, is also wonderfully fallen deep for him as well.</p>
<p>Being held together like a fixed puzzle piece, lips fitting together like it was meant to be. And God, both of them would trade anything as long for their love to continue on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>